zimmermannsfandomcom-20200223-history
Interview With a Platypus / Tip of the Day
Phineas and Ferb decide to find out what Perry’s chatter means. However, they later find out that the Perry translator works on all animals and decide to use it to help all of the animals in Danville. Meanwhile, Candace tries to spend some time with Jeremy, but she keeps being interrupted by Suzy’s poodle. Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to flood the Tri-State Area, and invents a vehicle that drives on water. The boys decide to spread the word about the tip of the shoelace, called the “aglet.” Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is featured in the newest viral video to hit the Internet. Summary Phineas and Ferb are sitting with Perry in their backyard. Perry does his chattering noise when Phineas asks him what he wants to do. Phineas tells Ferb that some people say Perry is just a mindless platypus, but he might actually be thinking real thoughts. Phineas says that he knows what they’re going to do today: they’re going to build a Perry translator! Candace is talking on the phone with Stacy about Jeremy when she revives a phone call from him. He asks her to come over since he has just gotten a new video game. Candace rushes at Jeremy’s house as he tells Candace that Suzy is not home. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb complete their contraption, but when they turn around, Perry has just entered his lair. At the lair, Major Monogram tells Perry that the organization is using alternative energy and trying to become “green,” as the lights in Perry’s lair are malfunctioning. Since the organization is saving paper Major Monogram just tells Perry that the assignment involves Dr. Doofenshmirtz. As Perry is ready to fulfill his assignment, he is grabbed by Phineas so he and Ferb can test Perry on the new made translator. As Phineas and Ferb are ready to hear Perry say something, they are interrupted by Isabella, who asks them what they’re doing. This distraction gives Perry enough time sneak out and do his mission. Phineas and Ferb find out that the Perry translator was not only meant for Perry, but for all the other animals in their neighborhood as well. They interview the animals and talk to them about their problems. Phineas finds out that all the animals want things that they can’t have, which gives him an idea. Phineas says that they should tell all the pets’ owners what their pets want. While Jeremy is showing Candace his new video game, Suzy’s dog jumps in the couch between them. As Candace sees the dog’s friendliness towards Jeremy she tries to pet the dog, receiving a hostile growl back from the dog. As Jeremy and Candace are playing the video game, Suzy’s dog steals Candace’s shoe, causing Candace to run after it and suffering a major accident in the bathroom, which makes Candace to run away from Jeremy’s house. Perry goes to the forest where Dr. Doofenshmirtz traps him in a bargain shark cage. The Doofenshmirtz goes off to explain his plan to flood the entire Tri-State Area by opening the Danville Dam so that the entire Tri-State Area will be flooded to make it like Venice, Italy; or to a lesser extent like Venice Beach, California; thus forcing the inhabitants of Danville to purchase his BO-AT. Candace arrives at Phineas and Ferb’s backyard and asks what are they doing. Phineas tells her that they created an animal translator to help understand what animals are thinking. Candace shouts at them and tells them that animals are stupid and she is fed up with them. The animals hear her and run after her. Phineas and Ferb talk to the pets’ owners and tell them what their pets want while Candace runs around the neighborhood. Dr. Doofenshmirtz presses a button on his remote and opens the Danville Dam, activating his BO-AT ('B'uoyancy 'O'perated 'A'quatic 'T'ransport). Perry jumps onto his BO-AT and interferes. However, Candace runs across the water just in time for all the animals to be swept away onto Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s BO-AT. Perry jumps off the BO-AT and opens up the moat. The flooding water rushes into the moat and it leads off to sea, leaving Danville unharmed. Candace shows her mom the Perry translator, but she thinks that it is a very cute idea. Phineas tests out the animal translator on Perry, but they find out that his chattering noise doesn’t mean anything at all. Linda states that Perry is just saying, “You guys are the best!”. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Candace go inside for some snacks, and Jeremy comes over to the backyard. He brings Candace back her shoe and says that he washed it for her, leaving Candace in a trance. Lawrence is sitting at the breakfast table surrounded by his family, doing his morning crossword puzzle. The puzzle’s theme is “Tip of the Day.” After Linda answers the first two questions, the family gets stumped by the third clue, “The tip of a shoelace.” Candace gets annoyed and very loudly and condescendingly suggests they use the computer to solve the puzzle. Phineas then wonders since no one of them know what it is. Candace starts to use the computer to look up the answer, but gets sidetracked when she finds that 20 of her friends sent her the same video. She starts watching the hilarious video, and refuses to let Phineas and Ferb find the information Lawrence is looking for. But then the internet crashes, so they decide to check with Baljeet instead. At Baljeet’s house, they look up the answer in Volume 8 of A Child’s Guide to Useless Shoelace Facts. Baljeet reads that it is called an aglet, one of the most useful, yet most overlooked inventions in history. Phineas thinks it is a great injustice that no one knows what an aglet is called, but decides to head home without doing anything. Once home, the boys tell their dad the answer and he fills in the crossword puzzle. When Linda walks in, they tell her, too, but she mistakes it for something completely different. She replies to him saying, “Aglet you too, Phineas.” Phineas once again muses about why no one knows what an aglet is. At this point, Candace rushes in and tells them it is because it doesn’t matter. This convinces Phineas that they must make the world aware of aglets. He knows what they’re going to do today! Meanwhile, Agent P drops into his lair and Major Monogram proceeds to brief him on Heinz Doofenshmirtz’s viral video, of a teenage Heinz rollerskating into a toilet while in his underwear, that’s gone viral on the Internet. Major Monogram believes that all of Doofenshmirtz’s previous schemes have been distractions leading up to taking over the world with this newest plot to infect the world with his video. Perry watches the video and also finds it funny, then Major Monogram says that this no laughing matter and gives Perry a remote that is programmed with a button and the words “Universal Delete Button” so he can delete the video from every computer on Earth. Meanwhile Carl is laughing at the video but Major Monogram tells him that there is nothing funny about a man in his underwear skating into a toilet. Carl then agrees with him, and Major Monogram says that limericks are funny. Phineas calls and asks his friend to spread the word of the aglet. Isabella asks what it is and Ferb enlightens them. Phineas tells them to spread to the word by giving them a shoelace and ties it into a ribbon with a motto “never forget the aglet.” Baljeet is annoyed by wasting the whole day promoting aglet, and he agrees when Buford threatens him for dissing aglets. In the mall, they started to spread word by giving out shoelaces. They meet up with Candace and tell her that remembering would make her life better, but she thinks it still doesn’t matter. When spreading the aglet to the mall, Phineas decided to take it to the next level. Candace and Stacy talk about the Doofenshmirtz’s viral videos and talking about being an insta-star, until Stacy talks about the aglet; immediately afterwards, Jeremy asks them if they want to go to the big aglet concert. Candace freaks out and runs away. Perry jumps out the plane and cuts off Major Monogram for talking while he’s falling. Upon arriving at Doofenshmirtz’s building, he sees Doofenshmirtz feeling depressed about his video that he released and stated that he should have thrown it away and always look in the box. At home, Candace tells her mom about the aglet, the name of which she still doesn’t remember, and freaks out again when she is also aware of the aglets. She then hides in her room when Phineas invites her to the big aglet concert that could make her an instant star. Candace agrees but the aglet still doesn’t matter. Back at Dr. Doofenshmirtz’s building, he tells Perry that his viral video was ruining his life even when he goes out to his own kitchen, everyone laughs at him as the guy who thinks he is a superstar rollerskating into the toilet. Perry then gives him the Universal Delete Button, but Doofenshmirtz quickly restrains Perry and tells him that he already created a helmet, the Read My Mind-inator, that will delete the video from everyone’s minds instead of from just the internet and attaching the Universal Delete Button to make it work, thus making the Delete From My Mind-inator. Phineas and Ferb host a concert, performing the song A-G-L-E-T to tell the world about aglets. Everyone sings along. When Candace guest-sings, she tells them that it doesn’t even matter. However, Doofenshmirtz further explains what he is going to do and tells Perry that people who aren’t aware of what he is thinking are unaffected by his helmet. As he turns around, he trips over his shoelace and realizes he needs to replace his aglets, automatically thinking of an aglet. He presses the delete button on his helmet, deleting the word aglet from every mind in the Tri-State Area. When Candace tells everyone that they’re hanging out in a stadium to know what the tip of a shoelace is called, Phineas tells Candace that she is the only one that cares about the aglet, leaving Candace dumbfounded. Doofenshmirtz thinks that everyone has forgotten about his video that he quickly destroys the helmet along with the remote and releases Perry. He ran out happily until everyone laughs at him again. He returns and states, “I have an ouchie. In here.” Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Richard O’Brien as Dad *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz *Jeff “Swampy” Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Isabella Murad as Milly *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Tara Strong as The Bird *Tom Kenny as The Squirrel :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode Category:Phineas and Ferb episode Category:Television episode